Hogar
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Una visita inesperada, una invitación para una boda, palabras atropelladas y sentimientos que nunca desaparecieron, sólo buscaban un motivo para salir de nuevo. —Porque no estás tú —susurró atropelladamente. —¿Qué? —Eso. No puede ser mi hogar si no estás ahí.


**Disclaimer** : Avatar: el último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

 **Palabras** : 1700 exactas

 **Advertencia** : Ubicado después del comic Smoke and Shadows, leve ooc, uno que otro error, entre otras cosas. Escrito de hace casi un año terminado mientras sufro de dolor.

* * *

―Se acabo Travis

―No digas eso

―Se acabo. Vete a tu hogar

―Tu eres mi hogar

*Maravilloso desastre; Jamie Mcguire

* * *

Capítulo único

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas de lo ocurrido con la nueva sociedad de Ozai, Tom-Tom estaba jugando en el jardín en la casa de su tía Mura y Mai se encontraba sentada en su cama viendo aquella vieja fotografia donde tanto ella como Zuko sonreían, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras dichas por Kei Lo. Él le había dicho prácticamente que dejara de ser tonta y fuera a decirle al joven señor del fuego que lo amaba.

Mai deseaba estar triste por su ruptura, pero la verdad era que le agradecía por haberla liberado de él.

Pero tenía miedo, y eso la hacía sentir tan patética. ¡Ella se había enfrentado a Azula! Aún sabiendo que llevaba las de perder, y todo había sido por Zuko, entonces, ¿a qué le temía ahora? Aunque ella aseguraba que Zuko había cambiado, la verdad era que aún veía a aquel idiota que le rompió el corazón tantas veces, si ponía atención también veía a aquel niño que la tiró a una fuente tratando de salvar su cabello.

Zuko seguía siendo Zuko, y por más que quisiera convencerse de lo contrario no podía.

—Sólo soy una estúpida que se alejó por miedo a que le rompieran el corazón una tercera vez —se dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y guardaba la foto en un cajón, Mai suspiró, el daño ya estaba hecho, y por más que quisiera decirle que lo extrañaba —así como él le dijo aquella vez—, no podía. En primera porque no era su estilo, y en segunda porque ella lo había rechazado.

En efecto, tenía razón, ella era una idiota.

Pero tal vez era una idiota con suerte.

—¡Mai, mi vida! ¡Tienes visitas! —gritó su tía desde la planta baja de la casa.

Mai bajó, preguntándose quién podría ser, ya que desde que su relación con Kei Lo acabo ya no recibía visitas con frecuencia —Ty Lee era una excepción, aunque la castaña solía subir hasta su habitación, o bien, se encontraban en alguna cafetería—.

—¿Quién es t...? —las palabras se ahogaron en su boca.

—Hola Mai. —El joven no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

—Zuko.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al otro, desde que habían rescatado a sus hermanos pequeños no se habían vuelto a ver. Mura veía la situación un tanto desesperada.

—Esta juventud de ahora. ¡No tienen las agallas! —pensó la señora—. Mai, iré a llevar de paseo a tu hermanito, trata bien a nuestro invitado. Zuko, estás en tu casa. —Después de decirles aquello fue por el niño y se lo llevó. El silencio predominó en el lugar, aún seguían de pie en la estancia.

—Bueno, en vista de que no hablas y no quiero estar de pie, pasemos a la sala —habló Mai, dándose la vuelta y mirando de reojo para ver a Zuko.

—Lo que pasa... Es que yo... —Zuko se lleva ambas manos al cabello, despeinandose en el proceso. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con ella? O mejor dicho, ¿cuándo dejó de ser fácil estar juntos?

Mai se estaba sentando en uno de los sillones, y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al escuchar a Zuko hablar, ¿cuándo se volvió tan tonto? Siempre lo había sido, sólo que antes no le importaba tanto.

—Zuko, puedes intentar sentarte, tal vez así las palabras dejen de darte tantas vueltas.

—Es que no entiendes Mai... —dijo el señor del fuego. Ella suspiró, él tenía razón, ella no entendía.

—Si lo único que haces es darle vuelta a lo que dices, nunca entenderé Zuko —se cruzó de brazos, y se le quedó viendo. Cuando se despeinó deshizo su peinado, así que ahora Zuko traía el pelo suelto. Ella amaba como se veía así.

—He estado pensando Mai.

—Oh, eso sí que es novedad.

Él quería rodar los ojos, más que nada por la costumbre, pero si había algo que siempre le iba a gustar de ella era su forma de ser, aún cuando a veces extrañaba a aquella niña que solía jugar en los jardines del palacio junto a su hermana, pero la verdad se había terminado de enamorar de aquella "chica sombría que suspira demasiado".

—Aang y Katara están por casarse —dijo Zuko, sorprendiendo así a Mai, ya que ella esperaba algún reclamo por su comentario.

—Algo me había mencionado Ty Lee. —Una ceja se le alzó, y trató de adivinar a dónde quería llegar Zuko.

—Y bueno, yo pensaba que tal vez tú... Bueno, ya sabes que se va en pareja a esos eventos, se puede ir solo claro, pero se vería mal si así voy. Bueno no quiero decir que no quiero ir solo por la gente. —No sabía que estaba diciendo, Zuko se sentía perdido.

—Vuelve a decir 'bueno' y te clavo una de mis cuchillas —él sudo frío, y ella descifraba lo que él había dicho—. Si es que entendí bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la boda del avatar y de la maestra agua?

—Así es —Zuko le sonreía como hace tanto tiempo no se permitía.

—No lo sé, Zuko. Nunca me han gustado esa clase de eventos —dijo no tan segura, por lo poco que conocía a los novios algo le decía que la boda no sería tan extravagante.

—No importa, será una pequeña ceremonia, sólo el grupo de amigos y algunos aliados de la guerra —exclamó emocionado Zuko.

Mai lo vio como si quisiera matarlo. —Cuándo dices

'aliados de la guerra' si recuerdas que eran nuestros enemigos, ¿verdad?

—Bueno sí, pero al final...

—Al final tu cambiaste de bando y te fuiste con ellos. Yo me quedé en la nación del fuego.

—¡Pero nos ayudaste en la Roca hirviente!

Mai rió amargamente. —Corrección, te salvé a ti.

—Y aún no entiendo el por qué.

—Siempre has sido tan tonto, Zuko. Azula solía decir que eras lento para entender.

—Azula siempre mentía.

—Algunas veces decía la verdad. Y tenía razón, eres tan lento, Zuko.

—¿Por qué, Mai?

—Porque te amaba más de lo que le temía a ella. Y quería que estuvieras a salvo. Mi lealtad era contigo primero que a nuestra nación...

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora el señor del fuego tiene quien lo ayude, asesore y salve.

—Mai, sobre lo que pasó aquella vez...

—"Aquella vez" —imitó—. ¿A qué te refieres con "aquella vez, Zuko"? ¿Cuándo abriste la boca en el lugar menos indicado? ¿Cuándo me dejaste una estúpida carta y te fuiste? ¿Cuándo me volviste a dejar pero esta vez en una prisión y no volviste por mí? ¿Cuándo empezaste a ir a visitar a tu padre y no me dijiste? ¿O te refieres a todo el tiempo que pasas con Suki? —Hace unos años le hubiera molestado ver hablar a Mai tan sarcástica, pero ya la conocía mejor, sabía que abajo de esa máscara de "estoy bien" ella estaba molesta.

—Me refería a cuando me dejaste... —La escuchó reír—. A cuando te orillé a dejarme —corrigió.

—Bueno, al menos sabes que en parte fue tu culpa.

—Ese día no debí ordenarte que te quedaras conmigo. Debí salir y alcanzarte.

—El señor del fuego no puede humillarse así.

—El señor del fuego deja de importar cuando se trata de ti —habló con desesperación—. Ahora lo vengo a entender.

—Lástima que sea tarde Zuko... —ella desvió la mirada.

—¿Volviste con Kei Lo? —preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo.

—No. Pero ahora no sé qué siento por ti.

—O sea que te he perdido...

Mai mordió su labio, Zuko vio esa acción preguntándose cuándo es que adoptó ese hábito.

—Tampoco dije eso —dice con susurros.

—¿Qué nos pasó, Mai? Desde que éramos niños pensaba en ti como esposa... —dijo con la vista baja, al levantarla se encontró con la mirada incrédula de Mai—. No diré que estaba enamorado de ti desde niños... Pero siempre creí que mi mujer ideal debía ser como tú...

—Somos dos. Siempre creí que el hombre perfecto debía parecerse a ti.

—Me consideras perfecto —sonrió orgulloso, sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

—Dije "creí" del verbo creer en pasado. Ahora sé qué no eres perfecto... Pero sigues siendo lo más cercano a mi ideal.

—Por favor, Mai; no te pido volver a mi casa, sólo concedeme el honor de acompañarme a esa boda, permíteme ganarme tu perdón, demostrarte que he cambiado, deja que esté a tu lado

—Dijiste "mi casa"

—A la mansión, mi casa —al ver a Mai negar se apresuró a hablar—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Creí que a estas alturas ya te ibas a referir al palacio como tu hogar.

—No puede ser mi hogar ese lugar —acusó—, pero no lo entenderías.

—Ese es tu problema, Zuko, sueles quejarte que el mundo entero no te entiende, pero nunca te expresas para que lo logren.

Él suspiró, ¿cómo hacerla entender? De nueva cuenta el paso del tiempo se le caía encima.

—No puede ser mi hogar porque... —Tenía pánico, nervios, casi podía sentir el sudor en él —porque...

—Zuko —Mai se escuchaba irritada, él pudo notar que sus manos no estaban visibles, seguramente jugaba con una de sus cuchillas.

—Porque no estás tú —susurró atropelladamente.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. No puede ser mi hogar si no estás ahí.

Silencio.

Miles de cosas cruzaban por la cabeza de Mai, y su corazón latía muy rápido, mucho más de lo que podía recordar.

—Mai, yo...

—Lárgate, Zuko —Mai se paró y dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué..? —Estaba herido, Zuko se preguntó si así se sentía que te terminaran de romper el corazón.

—Mándame la fecha de la boda con Ty Lee, pero ahora vete.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —¿Entonces irás conmigo?

—Eso dije, ahora vete.

No le importó la forma en que Mai lo corrió, tampoco le importó que ella no lo viera a los ojos, sólo podía pensar en que le dijo que sí, pensó en la posible nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, y que esa vez no lo arruinaría, y se marchó con una sonrisa.

Mai se recargó en la puerta, la respiración acelerada acompañaba el ritmo de sus latidos, se sentía patética y débil; Zuko siempre lograba bajar todas sus defensas y lo odiaba tanto por eso, pero...

—Estúpido, tú también eres mi hogar.

* * *

 **N/A** Desde el año pasado tengo el propósito de expandir mis fandoms y qué mejor que el Maiko para estrenarme aquí *hearts* Amo a Zuko, amo a Mai, amo la shipp, amo todo(?) Sé que la shipp no es muy popular, pero no quería traicionar a la que es mi shipp favorita, y que a su vez tiene todo el sentido del mundo, y aprovecho que la shipp es canon para escribir en OU. Espero que les guste uwu Y para aclarar, no, no veo a Mai como Abby, pero la cita me pareció acorde, aun así debo decir que amo a Travis y a ella la odio :x

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
